Unnatural Selection Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment Access to Zao 5 Orc Tooth 5 Lizard Leather 5 Minotaur Leather Pot of Beer Missions Mission 1: Skulled Go to Lazaran located in the mountain between the city of Farmine and Zao plains. Ask him about a mission and he will provide you with the first mission of the Unnatural Selection quest Find the Holy Skull. It is in a cave (behind a sealed door) in the northern orc settlement (here), which is located north-west on the Zao Steppe. "Use" the Pile of Bones to get it, then return to Lazaran for your next mission. image:Findingcavemanskull.png Mission 2: All Around the World You will receive the Skull of a Caveman and need to explore the world, letting the skull see everything. You need to stand at specific locations to use the skull. You have to do that in the following order: *Edron - Here, top floor of Ivory Towers in the fourth tower, where Spectulus is. here You hold the skull up high. You can resist the urge to have it look through a telescope though. *Ab'dendriel - Here, the tower west of the boat. here You hold up the skull and let it take a peek over the beautiful elven town through the dense leaves. *Femor Hills - Here, at the tower, with Thanita. here Thanita gives you a really strange look as you hold up the skull, but oh well. *Darashia - Here, temple with Kasmir (above depot). here That was a real easy one. And you are used to getting strange looks now, so whatever! *Ankrahmun - Here, at the highest pyramid. here Wow, it's hot up here. Luckily the skull can't get a sunburn anymore, but you can, so you better descend again! *Port Hope - Here, the western watch tower. here Considering that higher places around here aren't that easy to reach, you think the view from here is tolerably good. *Liberty Bay - Here, Ivory Circle at Malunga's magic shop (north of depot). Yep, that's a pretty high spot. If Lazaran ever sees what the skull sees, he'd be pretty satisfied with that nice view. *Yalahar - Here, shopping tower, with Vincent (north of depot). Well, there are higher spots around here, but none of them is as easily reachable as this one. It just has to suffice. *Svargrond - Here, the Watchtower west of the magic carpet. Nice! White in white as far as the eye can see. Time to leave before your fingers turn into icicles. *Thais - Here, the tower down Harbour Street. That's definitely one of the highest spots in whole Tibia. If that's not simply perfect you don't know what it is. *Carlin - Here, in Queen Eloise's castle in the western tower. What a beautiful view. Worthy of a Queen indeed! Time to head back to Lazaran and show him what you got. * |undefined|link=undefined Mission 3: Dance Dance Evolution Ask for Mission to Lazaran, Later go to npc Ulala above Lazaran (2 floors up)... On the south mountain in the camp there is lots of leaves on the ground. Step on them and there will be grass effects from the ground. Then move to the effect which is only shown on one of the tiles. You can stop when you see "Krunus should be pleased." Follow the steps Note: It's a lot easier if you use the numpad keys. To use them for walking, disable "Numlock" on your keyboard. Mission 4: Bits and Pieces Ulala wants you to collect 5 Orc Teeth, 5 Minotaur leathers and 5 Lizard Leathers. Mission 5: Ray of Light Go downstairs where Lazaran is. There is a staircase in the top left corner, go down and make your way through the caves fighting nothing stronger then a single Demon Skeleton. Pass the quest door and make your way to the crystal on the top. Use it to complete this mission. A ray of sunlight comes down from the heaven and hits the crystal. Wow. That probably means Fasuon is supporting. While here, you will also notice a chest to the north on the level below, go to it to get a Tome of Knowledge. file:Waymission5_1.png‎ file:Waymission5_2.png‎ Mission 6: Firewater Burn Lazaran has asked you for a Pot of Beer, in his own words. Buy a Pot and mug of beer in Venore. You can then fill the pot with this beer and return to complete this mission and gather your Tribal Crest. * Take the Tribal Crest back to NPC Cael to receive your Warmaster Outfits addon. Just say "tribal crest" to Cael. Transcripts Mission 1 Player: hi Lazaran: Me greet. Player: help Lazaran: You mean you want help us? Player: yes Lazaran: Me have many small task, but also big mission. You say what want. Player: mission Lazaran: Big problem we have! Skull of first leader gone. He ancestor of whole tribe but died long ago in war. We have keep his skull on our sacred place. ... Lazaran: Then one night, green men came with wolves... and one of wolves took skull and ran off chewing on it! We need back - many wisdom and power is in skull. Maybe they took to north fortress. But can be hard getting in. You try get our holy skull back? Player: yes Lazaran: You hero of our tribe if bring back holy skull! Player: mission Lazaran: Oh! You found holy skull? In bone pile you found?! Thank Pandor you brought! Me can have it back? Player: yes Lazaran: Me thank you much! All wisdom safe again now. Mission 2 Player: mission Lazaran: You brought back skull of first leader. Hero of tribe! But we more missions to do. ... Lazaran: Me and Ulala talk about land outside. We wanting to see more of land! Land over big water! But us no can leave tribe. No can cross water. Only way is skull of first leader. ... Lazaran: What holy skull sees, tribe sees. That we believe. Can you bring holy skull over big water and show places? Player: yes Lazaran: Here take holy skull. You bring where you think is good. See as much as possible! See where other people live! Player: mission Lazaran: You say you was to where sun is hot and burning? And where trees grow as high as mountain? And where Fasuon cries white tears? Me can't wait to see!! Can have holy skull back? Player: yes Lazaran: We make big ritual soon and learn much about world outside. Me thank you many times for teaching us world. Very wise and adventurous you are! Mission 3 Player: mission Lazaran: We been weak for too long! We prepare for great hunt. But still need many doings! You can help us? Player: yes Lazaran: We need to calm and make happy gods. Best go to Ulala. She is priest of us and can tell what needs doing. Player: hi Ulala: Spirits welcome you. Player: mission Ulala: The great hunt! About to begin, but gods are not in favour of us yet. We need all help we get. We please Krunus with special nature dance. ... Ulala: You seen Krunus altar south in camp, on mountain top? This is where dance is. If you do right steps Krunus will give you sign. If wrong, he not pleased. ... Ulala: Do Krunus dance for us! Step and dance and turn around! You will know when you do good. Make Krunus happy and support our great hunt! Player: Krunus Ulala: Krunus is God for plants and birth. He hidden in all that grows. Player: bye Ulala: Spirits protect you. Mission 4 Player: mission Ulala: You born dancer! Krunus is pleased and support the great hunt. But he easy to please! Pandor much harder. We weak, so he sad about us. ... Ulala: Maybe we can please with sacrifice of body parts of our enemies. But you need help us get it! We much too weak. ... Ulala: If you bring us 5 teeth of green men, 5 skin of horned ones and 5 skin of snakemen that already be good. Please help tribe make Pandor happy! Player: mission Ulala: Please help tribe make Pandor happy! Did you bring us what I asked? Player: yes Ulala: Me thank you! Me will bring sacrifice for Pandor. He surely be pleased with our work. Well your work, but me won't tell him. Teehee. Mission 5 Player: mission Ulala: We need make sure Fasuon is on our side. There is laaaaaaaarge crystal on top of mountain. Don't know where come from, was there before us. Problem is - way is infested with creatures! ... Ulala: Creatures from the other side of mountain. Bony! Scary! We too weak to go through there, can just run and hope to survive.. but you do better! ... Ulala: Please find great crystal of Fasuon and pray there for his support! Player: mission Ulala: You prayed to Fasuon! Me saw ray of lights on mountain top! Beautiful it was. Me thank you for your help. Great hunt almost can't go wrong now! Mission 6 Player: mission Ulala: Uzroth very easy to anger. You been great help so far but me think that need to pray to Uzroth meself. Only me understand what he wants at time and he is veeeeeery moody. Cannot risk to make angry! ... Ulala: So me will do when you gone. But me thank you very much. Go speak Lazaran and tell the gods are pleased now. Player: mission Lazaran: You well did! Great hunt is under best signs now. We prepare weapons and paint faces and then go! ... Lazaran: No no, you no need to help us. But can prepare afterparty! Little men sent us stuff some time ago. Was strange water in there. Brown and stinky! But when we tried all tribe became veeeeeeery happy. ... Lazaran: Now brown water is gone and we sad! Can you bring POT of brown water for party after great hunt? Just bring to me and me trade for shiny treasure. Player: mission Lazaran: You bring us big pot of strange water from little men? Player: yes Lazaran: Me thank you much! Party will be great again! Here you have old treasure of tribe for trade. Found in caves. Me hope you can use one day. Daily Tasks Daily Task: Colour Me Good Depending on what colour is missing, you will need a Bucket of Blood, Orange Star, 100 Blueberries, Goat Grass, Some Leaves and possibly more to gain 500 experience. The Orange Star, Goat Grass and Some Leaves are daily spawns around the Zao Steppe. They're quite easy to find if you do a little exploring. Transcripts Player: hi Lazaran: Me greet you, Player, hero and much friend of tribe! Player: task Lazaran: Many need doing. Me have colour task, mushroom task and hunt task. Player: colour Lazaran: We need colour for paint! No yellow left. Need a sort of herb with yellow leaves on top. Can find in great plains or elsewhere. Please bring so we can grind and paint! Player: colour Lazaran: You fast! Brought what we need to paint? Player: yes Lazaran: Me happy! Can paint colour again now. Your reward is ancient knowledge of tribe! Me teach you something. Daily Task: Magic Mushrooms You have to harvest mushrooms from the small cave just north of Lazaran and he will reward you with 50 experience points for each Brown Mushroom, up to 10 for 500 points. You also get to keep the other mushrooms you harvest, except for the Brown Mushrooms which Lazaran will take from you when you speak to him again to complete the task. Transcripts Player: hi Lazaran: Me greet you, Player, hero and much friend of tribe! Player: task Lazaran: Many need doing. Me have colour task, mushroom task and hunt task. Player: mushroom Lazaran: Our mushrooms need harvesting. Is really easy, but we so much things to do... you help out if want! ... Lazaran: Use big mushrooms in two mushroom caves to harvest. Please bring brown ones to me. Have magical power! You can keep rest! Player: mushroom Lazaran: You early! Already done harvesting and have nice brown mushrooms for us? Player: yes Lazaran: Me take those 1-10. You keep rest. Me thank you! Your reward is ancient knowledge of tribe! Me teach you something. Daily Task: Two Orcs with one Stone Kill all kinds of Orcs and gain 10 experience for every orc you have killed. Transcripts Player: hi Lazaran: Me greet you, Player, hero and much friend of tribe! Player: task Lazaran: Many need doing. Me have colour task, mushroom task and hunt task. Player: hunt Lazaran: Green men are terror for us! You hunt as many as possible for us today? Can't give you anything, but will reward you ancient wisdom of tribe. Player: hunt Lazaran: You early! Already done killing green men and defending tribe? Player: yes Lazaran: You great hunter! Slain number green men! Tribe is much safer now. Your reward is ancient knowledge of tribe! Me teach you something.